


Diplomatic Relations

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Grinding, M/M, Orgasm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have taken up the diplomatic relations between Albion and Ealdor. Kind of.Sequel toState Visit
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #408:Random AO3 tag





	Diplomatic Relations

Merlin loved how Arthur pressed him against the door the moment they had made it into his rooms. It was the third time he was visiting from Albion and they barely could keep their hands off each other while they were on a tour through the city of Ealdor. Like Arthur, he knew ways to sneak out of the palace without having to drag an entire entourage of bodyguards and whatnots along and places to go where they knew who he was but didn't bother him and treated him as a normal patron. So they had been to his favorite Thai place and then for a beer in a pub before they decided to call it a night.

Which had only lead to where they were now, with Arthur claiming his mouth and grinding against him. Merlin clutched Arthur's polo shirt and wanted it gone, which was a bit difficult because Arthur now decided to nibble on his neck. Damn, this man was so hot and he drove him crazy each time they met. Well, probably not that very first time, but since then they had a pretty steamy affair going and he had been half hard since Arthur had pressed his leg against his under the table in the restaurant.

He moaned when Arthur pressed against him again, letting him feel how hard he was. Trying to buck against him, Merlin barely registered how Arthur was tugging at his t-shirt and sighed in frustration when Arthur pulled back a bit to pull it over his head. Instantly, Arthur's lips were back on his skin. That was better!

Even though he wanted to make this last, the urgency was too big. They hadn't seen each other in three weeks and spend the entire evening just sitting close to each other without being able to touch properly. His dick was almost hurting inside his jeans and he needed all the friction he could get. "Arthur...“ he whined.

Arthur held one of Merlin's arms by the wrist over his head, his other hand was in Merlin's hair as he grazed his teeth over Merlin's neck and pushed his hips against him over and over again. "Gosh, you're hot.“

That was all Merlin needed. His breathing sped up even more as he went rigid and moaned out his orgasm. He was glad for the support the door in his back gave him as he wasn't sure if he could have stood upright on his own.

Arthur leaned his forehead against his shoulder and panted as he, too, had come. After a moment, he chuckled. "We made a mess.“

Caressing the back of Arthur's neck, Merlin hummed. "Who cares?“ He whispered. "Let's get cleaned up and go to bed.“

Arthur lifted his head and grinned. "Go to bed? I'm not done with you yet, mister.“

Laughing, Merlin pinched Arthur's behind through his jeans. "I didn't say anything about sleeping, did I?“

With a quick peck on Arthur's lips, Merlin detached himself from the door as he grabbed Arthur's wrist to pull him towards his bedroom.


End file.
